


make me feel

by sassyweethang



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Power Couple, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: “Need a break?” Alec asked, feeling the stitch in his side pull as he panted.“Only if you’re ready to give up,” Magnus said, the glint of teeth in his smile like a shark preparing to attack. Alec snorted and twirled the rods in his hands, jumping forward.





	make me feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/gifts).



> my gift for poemsfromthealley for the malec springtime exchange  
> title from make me feel - janelle monae [which i listened to on repeat whilst writing this]

The smack of wood against wood vibrated up Alec’s arm, jarring and a little painful but it didn’t stop the smirk on his lips. They’d been at it for nearly an hour with no signs of slowing down. Eventually they’d lost the small audience of trainee Shadowhunters making unsubtle bets, once the younger recruits had realised the little match wasn’t ending any time soon and was significantly more charged than your average sparring match. 

Alone in the vast echoey space of the training room it felt more intimate then it had any right to be. It’s not like they were truly alone, people bustled down the halls and around rooms just a wall away. Still, bathed in the colourful light streaming through the stained glass, exposed as they were in the Institute, it was still just  _ them _ .   

The clack of wood and panting breaths mixed with the breathless laughs as one of them gained the upper hand seemed to make the large room smaller, warmer even. 

Magnus bounced backwards, gaining a little ground between them as he used the cloth that swirled around his waist to wipe the sweat from his brow. 

“Need a break?” Alec asked, feeling the stitch in his side pull as he panted. 

“Only if you’re ready to give up,” Magnus said, the glint of teeth in his smile like a shark preparing to attack. Alec snorted and twirled the rods in his hands, jumping forward. 

Flying through air didn’t give him the advantage of surprised but gravity made the blow that much stronger and with Magnus physical strength was Alec’s ace in the hole. After all, Magnus knew just about every trick in the book and a few dirty ones to boot. 

The wood cut through the air with a whistle, it’s progress stopped by one of Magnus’ own rod’s held like a shield above his head. 

Magnus pushed forward against the heavy blow and Alec’s weight with more ease than was good for Alec’s ego - or his libido - and spun away, catching the back of Alec’s knees with one stick and using the momentum to flip the Shadowhunter onto his back. 

Alec landed heavily against the cold marble floor, panting hard. He had barely a moment to adjust to his new position when Magnus tapped one of his rods under Alec’s chin, squatting down slowly and eyeing his prey through gold slitted eyes. Alec felt the hard edge of the wood against his bobbing Adam’s apple but rather than feeling trapped, he felt the burn of arousal in his gut. Being at the mercy of Magnus Bane wasn’t exactly a hardship for him.  

Magnus trailed the thick stick down the curve of Alec’s neck and over his heaving chest, stopping just at the edge of the vee at the bottom of his ribcage teasingly. He pushed just a little and Alec felt pinned beneath the small circumference, feeling Magnus’ strength held back like a stalking jungle cat behind glass. Magnus leaned down, mere millimeters from Alec’s lips.

“Give up?” Magnus blew against the sweat hugging Alec’s upper lip and he shivered. 

He lifted up just enough to bump his nose affectionately against Magnus’, “Not yet.”

Alec swung his feet round, knocking Magnus onto his back, he used the force to push himself up and over, straddling Magnus and holding his weapon against Magnus’ neck. He grinned at his victory. 

Magnus smirked as he stretched under Alec and he had just a moment to admire the cat like grin before he felt heat pushing against his gut. He was thrown back by Magnus’ magic, flat on his ass  _ again _ . Though more gently than his previous fall, Magnus’ magic was like a buffer of electricity not unlike pins and needles cradling him as he hit the floor with decidedly less force than what he’d been launched with.  

Magnus was astride him in one graceful move, fingers curling around Alec’s wrists keeping them pinned down either side of his head. 

“Cheat,” Alec exhaled in a winded laugh. 

“Says the man using his stamina rune,” Magnus whispered, leaning down to lick the outline of the offending rune etched into the underside of Alec’s bicep slowly to illustrate his point. 

Alec groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the rune cooled under the flick of Magnus’ tongue, “Not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war darling,” Magnus retorted slowly rolling up till he was eye to eye with Alec, close enough that Alec could kiss him like he was tempted to. The room was eerily quiet, he couldn’t even hear the buzz of work carrying on beyond the training room. Just the loud thump of his heart and their heavy breaths in the stifling heat of the room. Magnus’ eyes were dark, just the hint of gold around the black that beckoned Alec in. A siren call of warm pleasures and heated touch if he just came closer. Alec licked his dry lips and Magnus’ intense gaze followed the quick movement with interest. 

“Not in the Institute training room, remember Izzy’s rule?” Alec warned remembering the last time they’d gotten a little caught up in their workout and traumatized Jace when he’d walked in. 

Apparently seeing your parabatai/brother grinding against his boyfriend was a little upsetting. Like Alec hadn’t walked in on far worse with Jace and his conquest of the month. Frankly he was up for a little revenge but Izzy had pointed out that Max liked to wander off on his own and the last thing they needed was for Max to duck his babysitter and see his older brother held against a wall, enthusiastically attempting to find Magnus’ tonsils. 

“Mmm, quite right,” Magnus mumbled offhandedly, his lips trailing the curve of Alec’s jaw. 

“Magnus,” Alec moaned. It was meant as a warning but his voice was more breathy than stern. 

“Yield and we can go somewhere more...private…” Magnus smiled teasingly against his pulse. 

Alec snorted, “No way.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked again sucking on the flesh above his pulse with vigor. Alec’s whole body arched up into Magnus’, every muscle pulled tight like a violin string ready to snap. 

“ _ Fu-ck _ ...yield, I yield!” Alec agreed practically yelling. He felt more than heard Magnus mutter the word  _ finally  _ against his throat before he was gone, drawing a quiet whimper from Alec at the loss. He didn’t have to miss Magnus for very long before he was being pulled up and practically dragged away from the possibility of prying eyes for the privacy of Alec’s room.  

  
  



End file.
